Sauver George
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de Braquage à la Canadienne... Alors que l'Inspecteur Murdoch et l'Agent Crabtree continuent leur enquête sur Joe Walker... George se fait kidnapper par Joe Walker et sa bande ! Joe Walker veut le faire parler à propos de sa mère... Ses amis et collègues mettent tout en œuvre pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...
1. Chapitre 1

**Sauver George**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Deux hommes, suivis par d'autres hommes, marchent dans un couloir sombre en trainant une autre personne portant un sac opaque sur la tête… Ils entrent dans une pièce et ils jettent la personne cagoulée sur le sol… Cette dernière bouge un peu mais n'a pas le temps de faire plus de mouvements car un homme lui attache les poignets puis accroche le nœud au plafond ainsi la personne cagoulée se retrouve suspendue par les poignets au plafond, les orteils touchant légèrement le sol… Un autre homme s'approche de la personne cagoulée, retire le sac et finit par découvrir le visage de l'agent de police George Crabtree ! :**

 **« Agent George Crabtree… J'ignore si vous savez qui je suis mais nous n'allons pas tarder à faire connaissance… »**

 **5h plus tôt… Ruby et Edmond sont assis face à face en train de discuter, les visages graves… :**

 **« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous divorcer ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **-Non, Edmond… Vous êtes une personne adorable mais… Je pensais être amoureuse de vous mais en fait, mes sentiments se sont mélangés…**

 **-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui faisait partie de vos pensées ou qui fait ?**

 **-Je suis désolée Edmond…**

 **-Probablement parce que je suis âgé, je n'ai pas envie d'être en colère ou triste… Vous êtes jeune et il est bien normal après tout… »**

 **Emily toque à la porte… George l'ouvre… En guise de bonjour, ils s'embrassent tendrement… Ils partent au travail ensemble… :**

 **« Mon père m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était ravi de vous connaître ainsi que votre mère !**

 **-Ma mère a pensé exactement la même chose !**

 **-C'est formidable ! »**

 **Ruby toque à la porte du bureau de Julia… :**

 **« Ruby !? Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **-J'ai parlé à Edmond…**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Il accepte le divorce…**

 **-Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu devrais être contente non ?**

 **-Je le suis bien entendu mais je trouve sa réaction étrange…**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Eh bien… Il devrait être triste ou en colère mais il n'en est rien…**

 **-Probablement parce qu'il pense que cela ne sert à rien…**

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-En tout cas, il faudrait que vous disiez la bonne nouvelle à Henry mais discrètement bien sûr ! »**

 **Julia tend la main à Ruby… Cette dernière sourit, prend un papier, écrit dessus puis le donne à Julia… :**

 **« Je te remercie Julia…**

 **-Mais c'est normal Ruby… »**

 **Elles se prennent dans leurs bras… Pendant ce temps, George arrive au poste, aperçoit William dans son bureau en train de lire un dossier, George s'approche, toque à la porte… :**

 **« Bonjour, Monsieur ! Nous avons une nouvelle affaire ?**

 **-Non, George… Je regarde juste quelques détails… »**

 **George voit le nom de Joe Walker écrit en gros sur un papier du dossier… :**

 **« Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur lui, Monsieur ?**

 **-Rien de nouveau malheureusement…**

 **-Mais vous allez trouver quelque chose j'en suis sûr…**

 **-Comment va votre mère, George ?**

 **-Elle… Elle va bien…**

 **-Et vous ?**

 **-Moi !? Je vais bien aussi…**

 **-George… »**

 **William regarde George avec compassion… :**

 **« Il est normal que vous soyez troublé par le fait que vous apprenez le passé de votre mère en tant qu'infiltrée et qu'elle est probablement en danger actuellement et…**

 **-C'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait déposé devant l'église lorsque j'étais bébé…**

 **-Rien n'est sûr, George…**

 **-Si, c'est sûr… »**

 **George avale sa salive… William le regarde en se demandant ce qu'il va lui révéler… :**

 **« Joe Walker est mon père biologique…**

 **-George…**

 **-Il était prêt à tout pour faire parler ma mère vraiment tout…**

 **-Je suis navré, George… »**

 **Julia arrive, voit Henry et lui donne un papier… Henry le lit… Julia va vers le bureau de son mari… :**

 **« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne dérange pas ?**

 **-Jamais, Julia !**

 **-Toujours sur l'affaire Joe Walker ?**

 **-En effet… »**

 **William s'interrompt en regardant un papier du dossier… :**

 **« Que se passe-t-il William ?**

 **-Il est dit qu'il y avait une autre personne qui a témoigné contre Joe Walker… Il était dans sa bande autrefois mais l'a trahi… Il s'appelle Louis Potter…**

 **-Je vais me renseigner de suite !**

 **-Merci George… »**

 **George quitte le bureau… Plus tard, George revient avec l'adresse du domicile de Louis Potter… William et George décident de se rendre là-bas… William toque à la porte… Personne ne vient… Ils remarquent que la porte est déjà ouverte… Prudemment, ils entrent et découvrent le cadavre de Louis Potter !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Emily analyse le cadavre… :**

 **« La victime est morte d'une balle dans la tête… Le geste était fatal… Je vous en dirais un peu plus à l'autopsie…**

 **-Je vous remercie Docteur Grace…**

 **-Monsieur…**

 **-Qu'y a-t-il George ?**

 **-Il y a un mot signé par la victime acceptant un rendez-vous…**

 **-En effet, George… Mais c'est bizarre, il n'y a pas d'heure précise… Le mot indique juste que la victime peut venir à n'importe quelle heure… »**

 **William, George et même Emily regarde ce fameux mot… William donne le mot à un agent afin de la garder comme pièce à conviction… George et William sont à présent devant une maison qui est le lieu du rendez-vous… Pendant ce temps, Emily fouille les poches de la victime et trouve un autre papier, une sorte de note pour faire les provisions… Pourtant, Emily trouve l'écriture différente de l'autre mot qu'elle a vu chez la victime… Elle décide d'aller au poste… Elle trouve l'agent Higgins qui lui montre la pièce à conviction… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid intervient… :**

 **« Que se passe-t-il Docteur ?**

 **-Regardez Inspecteur ! Les écritures sont différentes !**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Quelqu'un a écrit ce mot en faisant croire que c'était la victime !**

 **-Bon sang ! Murdoch et Crabtree ! »**

 **Thomas et d'autres agents de police accourent à l'endroit où William et George se trouvent… Thomas trouve William allongé sur le sol ! :**

 **« Murdoch ! »**

 **Ce dernier commence à bouger, l'Inspecteur Brackenreid l'aide à se relever… :**

 **« Bon sang, que s'est-il passé, Murdoch ? Où est Crabtree ?**

 **-Cela est passé tellement vite… J'aurais pu… J'aurais du…**

 **-Murdoch ! Reprenez-vous ! Où est Crabtree ?**

 **-Ils l'ont enlevé…**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Joe Walker et ses hommes… »**

 **Flash-back**

 **William et George entrent dans la maison paraissant abandonnée… :**

 **« C'est un drôle d'endroit pour donner rendez-vous…**

 **-En effet, George… »**

 **Ils entrent dans une pièce… William se retourne et voit deux hommes surgissant de nulle part mettre un sac opaque sur la tête de George ! Ce dernier essaie de se défendre comme il peut mais une autre personne arrive ! :**

 **« George ! »**

 **William n'a pas le temps d'aider son ami car deux hommes s'approchent de lui et une autre personne l'assomme ! Il s'écroule sur le sol… Sa vue se trouble pourtant il arrive à voir Joe Walker parmi ces hommes ainsi que George qui se fait emmener de force par les hommes…**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **« Vous n'aurez rien pu faire, Murdoch…**

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

 **-Inspecteurs !**

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé !**

 **-C'est le manteau de George… Ainsi que ses chaussures…**

 **-Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ils ont enlevé Crabtree ?!**

 **-Probablement parce que c'est le fils d'un des témoins ayant mis en prison Joe Walker… Il faut qu'on aille voir la mère de George ! »**

 **Deux hommes, suivis par d'autres hommes, marchent dans un couloir sombre en trainant une autre personne portant un sac opaque sur la tête… Ils entrent dans une pièce et ils jettent la personne cagoulée sur le sol… Cette dernière bouge un peu mais n'a pas le temps de faire plus de mouvements car un homme lui attache les poignets puis accroche le nœud au plafond ainsi la personne cagoulée se retrouve suspendue par les poignets au plafond, les orteils touchant légèrement le sol… Un autre homme s'approche de la personne cagoulée, retire le sac et finit par découvrir le visage de l'agent de police George Crabtree ! :**

 **« Agent George Crabtree… J'ignore si vous savez qui je suis mais nous n'allons pas tarder à faire connaissance…**

 **-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes… Joe Walker…**

 **-Eh bien comme ça, les présentations sont faites… Bon, agent Crabtree… Je vous explique, si vous répondez à mes demandes tout se passera bien pour vous mais si vous ne le faites pas… Mes hommes et moi pouvons être très méchants… Voyez-vous, c'est ici que je tente de convaincre les personnes de dire ce que je veux entendre comme pour Amanda Donovan il y a de nombreuses années… Je suppose que vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?**

 **-Du tout… »**

 **Joe fait un signe de tête à un homme très costaud… Ce dernier s'approche de lui et lui donne un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre… :**

 **« Il m'a semblé avoir été clair… Dites-moi la vérité et tout se passera bien pour vous…**

 **-C'est la vérité… »**

 **Joe prend George par la gorge… :**

 **« Oh non… Je sais très bien que c'est faux… Croyez-vous qu'on ne vous a pas surveillé… Depuis quelques temps, vous allez chez elle… Et depuis hier, elle a subitement disparue ! Et vous savez où elle est !**

 **-Non… »**

 **Joe lâche la gorge de George… Il allume un cigare et se met à fumer… Il souffle la fumée sur le visage de George qui ne peut s'empêcher de tousser… :**

 **« Pourquoi tant protéger cette femme ? Qui est-elle pour vous ? Une fiancée ? Mon dieu, non ! Elle est bien trop âgée pour vous ! »**

 **Quelques hommes ricanent… George tente de ne rien montrer… :**

 **« En plus, vous avez déjà quelqu'un dans votre vie, n'est-ce pas… Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Hum… Emily ? Oui ! C'est ça ! Emily ! Très jolie jeune fille… Médecin en plus ! Je connais certains de mes hommes qui aimeraient bien s'occuper d'elle… »**

 **Des rires fusent et George, en colère par ces propos, donne un coup de pied à Joe Walker qui tombe sur le sol ! Joe se relève… :**

 **« J'ai touché une corde sensible, on dirait… Bien… Reprenons… Et si… Et si c'était votre mère ? »**

 **George ne répond pas… Mais Joe a compris en faisant un sourire en coin… :**

 **« Oh ! Bien sûr ! Vous êtes son fils ! Comme c'est touchant ! Mais alors… Si vous êtes son fils… Vous êtes aussi… Le mien… Alors, fiston… Où est votre mère ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas votre fiston et jamais vous ne saurez où est ma mère !**

 **-On verra ça… »**

 **Joe ouvre la chemise blanche laissant apparaître le torse de George… Joe écrase le cigare encore brûlant sur le torse de George… Ce dernier serre les dents pour ne pas crier… :**

 **« Que vous le vouliez ou non, j'obtiens toujours des réponses… »**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pendant ce temps, au poste de police, les Inspecteurs Murdoch, Brackenreid ainsi qu'Emily et Julia sont dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid… :**

 **« Bon sang ! La mère de Crabtree ne doit pas être bien loin !**

 **-Docteur Grace… Est-ce que George vous a parlé de sa mère récemment ?**

 **-Je l'ai vu hier soir au diner avec mon père… Mais rien ne me semble étrange… Et même ce matin, quand je lui ai parlé d'elle… George n'a pas sourcillé…**

 **-Je parie que Terrence Meyers sait où elle est…**

 **-Mais lui aussi a disparu…**

 **-C'est pour ça qu'ils ont enlevé George… »**

 **En disant cette phrase, la voix d'Emily s'est serrée… Elle a lu le dossier Joe Walker… Elle a lu les papiers décrivant le sadisme de cet homme… Cet homme capable d'imaginer n'importe quelle torture pour faire parler ses prisonniers… William, Thomas et Julia le savent aussi… Tous ont peur… Mais tous se donnent les moyens pour retrouver George sain et sauf… :**

 **« Je vais retourner autopsier le corps de Louis Potter… »**

 **Emily s'en va suivie par Julia qui comprend qu'Emily décide de faire ça pour essayer de ne pas montrer sa peur… Elles sont à la morgue… :**

 **« Emily…**

 **-J'ai loupé quelque chose, j'en suis sûre… Et si c'est vrai, George est en danger à cause de moi…**

 **-C'est faux ! Il est absolument hors de question que vous vous dites ça ! »**

 **Emily regarde Julia… Au fond, Julia a raison… :**

 **« On fait tous des erreurs… Nous sommes des humains…**

 **-Mais George…**

 **-Cela n'a aucun rapport avec votre travail… Si vous n'aviez pas pensé à fouiller les poches de Louis Potter, on n'aura pas su tout de suite que c'était un piège…**

 **-Oui… D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pris le temps de comparer la balle qui s'est logé dans la boîte crânienne de la victime avec la balle qui a tué Kate Louisa dans l'affaire des braquages… »**

 **Elle exécute son action… :**

 **« La balle est exactement la même que celle de l'affaire des braquages…**

 **-Probablement que les coupables savent quelque chose… »**

 **William et Thomas interrogent les coupables des braquages et du meurtre de Kate Louisa, John et Sam… :**

 **« Pourquoi on est là ? On a tout avoué !**

 **-Que pouvez-nous dire sur Joe Walker ?**

 **-Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça ?**

 **-Répondez à notre question !**

 **-Allons, Inspecteurs… Que pourrait-on savoir de plus que vous à propos de Joe Walker ? Je suis sûr que vous avez bien travaillé sur son dossier…**

 **-Sam… Tu sais quoi ? A tous les coups, Joe et ses potes ont enlevé quelqu'un ou tué quelqu'un et ça… Les Inspecteurs n'aiment pas ça…**

 **-Ouais… T'as raison…**

 **-Au lieu de faire les malins, je vous signale que vous êtes prêts pour la potence ! -Bon ça va ! Nous, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Joe était déterminé à retrouver Louis Potter et Amanda Donovan…**

 **-Surtout Amanda Donovan ! C'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à une femme et on peut dire qu'il n'est pas allé de main morte avec elle !**

 **-C'est clair ! D'ailleurs, il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi, elle se serait retrouvée enceinte après ça…**

 **-J'espère pas pour elle parce que Joe n'a pas du tout mais alors pas du tout la fibre paternelle… Enfant ou pas, si c'est un prisonnier, pas de pitié ! »**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch frissonne en repensant que George est le fils de Joe… Plus tard, William regarde le tableau avec tous les noms concernant l'affaire… Thomas est derrière lui… :**

 **« Nos agents sont allés fouiller dans un repère à Joe Walker mais ils n'ont rien trouvé…**

 **-On le retrouvera… J'en fais le serment…**

 **-On fait tous le serment, Murdoch…**

 **-Si jamais j'échoue… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…**

 **-Ne pensez pas à ça…**

 **-Pourtant, vous pensez bien à la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **Thomas ne répond pas… William a raison… Thomas ne pourrait pas se pardonner si jamais ils arrivaient trop tard… Soudain, ils se retournent et voient Terrence Meyers et Amanda Donovan ! :**

 **« Mon fils est en danger, je viens de l'apprendre et on peut vous aider !**

 **-On a une idée de l'endroit où l'agent Crabtree serait retenu prisonnier… »**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Un homme prend la tête de George et la maintient dans une bassine d'eau froide puis la remonte en laissant à George que le temps de reprendre l'air quelques secondes avant de replonger dans l'eau ! Son bourreau fait ce geste pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que Joe lui demande d'arrêter… Joe s'approche de George… :**

 **« Alors ? »**

 **George ne répond pas… Des bleus et des gouttes de sang apparaissent sur son visage ainsi que sur son torse… Il souffre mais garde l'espoir qu'on va le retrouver… :**

 **« C'est vraiment dommage… Imaginez… Vous me dites tout dans le moindre détail… Et je vous libère… Si vous êtes libre, vous pourrez retrouver vos amis… Votre petite amie…**

 **-Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Que je vous dise tout ou que je ne vous dise rien, vous me tuerez !**

 **-J'imagine d'avance la tristesse de vos amis et de votre petite amie… Ce serait une grande perte pour eux… L'Inspecteur Murdoch va probablement culpabiliser… Lui qui est un grand Inspecteur !**

 **-Ils me retrouveront…**

 **-En êtes-vous sûr ?**

 **-Certain ! Vous pouvez me dire n'importe quoi, me faire n'importe quoi, je garderais toujours en moi l'espoir ! Et ça vous ne pourrez pas me l'enlever ! »**

 **George est déterminé, c'est certain… Cet homme a beau être son père biologique, il ne voit en lui qu'un monstre qui a persécuté sa mère dans le passé… La douleur est présente partout dans son corps mais George essaie de ne pas penser à cela… Il garde en tête l'image des personnes qu'il aime… Soudain, des bruits de pas se font entendre ! Un homme arrive… :**

 **« Joe ! Il y a la Police !**

 **-Dans ce cas, allez les accueillir comme il se doit ! »**

 **Ses hommes s'exécutent… Joe Walker et un de ses hommes retirent le nœud du crochet posé au plafond et laissent tomber George sur le sol… :**

 **« Je n'ai pas fini avec vous… »**

 **Ils relèvent George et s'enfuient… George essaie de les ralentir comme il peut en vain… Ils se retrouvent dehors… Le jour commence à s'en aller et George frissonne en comprenant le temps qu'il a passé dans cet endroit… Le complice de Joe s'en va rejoindre ses autres complices laissant Joe seul avec George… Ce dernier tombe… :**

 **« Debout ! »**

 **Joe force George à se relever… George attrape un bâton et frappe de toutes ses forces Joe qui tombe sur le sol ! Sans réfléchir, George se met à courir vers des voix qui jugent familières… Il essaie de ne pas sentir la douleur sous ses pieds nus et gelés… :**

 **« George !**

 **-Crabtree ! »**

 **On l'appelle ! Il reconnaît la voix de ses amis et collègues ! Il avait raison de garder espoir ! :**

 **« Je suis là ! »**

 **Alors qu'il s'apprête à recourir, il est arrêté brusquement par une très vive douleur en bas du ventre ! Il lève son regard et voit Joe face à lui, le regard plein de haine ! George ressent encore une fois une vive douleur au même endroit ! Il voit que Joe a un couteau ensanglanté dans sa main ! George regarde l'endroit où il ressent la douleur et voit du sang en sortir… George tombe sur le sol… Joe s'accroupit vers lui… :**

 **« Regardez-moi bien fiston… Je serais votre dernière image avant de mourir ! »**

 **George refuse ça ! Il ferme les yeux mais Joe tente de l'en empêcher ! Un coup de feu éclate et touche l'épaule de Joe qui crie de douleur ! George voit des agents emmener Joe loin de lui ! William accourt vers George, allongé sur le sol froid, en sang ! Il s'agenouille… :**

 **« George ! »**

 **William prend son écharpe et le pose sur la blessure de George… Il tourne sa tête vers un agent arrivant à proximité… :**

 **« J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! »**

 **L'agent s'en va en courant… :**

 **« Tenez le coup, George…**

 **-Monsieur… Je… Je savais que vous me retrouverez…**

 **-Continuez à serrer ma main et ne fermez pas les yeux George…**

 **-Je… ne lui ai rien dit à Joe… Walker… Rien…**

 **-Je sais, George… J'ai compris pour votre mère… Vous êtes un excellent agent, et vous deviendrez un excellent inspecteur, je le sais ! Vous êtes d'un grand courage et je suis fier de vous ! Je suis fier d'être votre ami ! »**

 **George sourit… William ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les autres blessures que George a sur son corps… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid arrive… ! :**

 **« Bon sang ! Crabtree, restez avec nous !**

 **-George ! Ne fermez pas les yeux ! »**

 **George n'arrive plus… Il n'a plus la force… Pourtant, il lutte en vain… Ses yeux se ferment… Il entend au loin les voix de ses amis… Il ne veut pas mourir… Pas après tout ce qu'il a enduré…**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fin

**Une semaine plus tard… Julia est dans son bureau, assise sur un fauteuil… :**

 **« Comment vous sentez-vous George ?**

 **-Je suppose que si je dis bien, vous ne me croirez pas…**

 **-Dites ce que vous voulez…**

 **-A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer… Si je sais ! Je suis bien content de quitter ma chambre d'hôpital ! Rester enfermé plusieurs jours… Même si j'étais bien traité… Mais tout de même… Sinon à part ça… »**

 **George fait une pause… Julia le regarde comme pour l'encourager à parler… :**

 **« Docteur Ogden… Combien de temps cela va-t-il duré ?**

 **-Tout dépend de vous… Sachez que vous n'êtes seul…**

 **-Je le sais… Et pour ça, je me dis que je suis chanceux… »**

 **Julia fait un sourire sincère… :**

 **« Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ça…**

 **-C'est normal, George… Vous avez vécu un traumatisme… Joe Walker et ses complices vous ont kidnappé, torturé…**

 **-Comment vous savez qu'ils m'ont torturé ?**

 **-Joe Walker s'en est vanté pendant l'interrogatoire… Et vos blessures…**

 **-Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? »**

 **Flash-back**

 **Julia, Amanda et Terrence étaient derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire occupée par William, Thomas et Joe Walker… :**

 **« Monsieur Walker… Vous avez demandé à nous voir…**

 **-En effet… Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de mon fiston ! »**

 **Joe faisait un sourire sadique… Thomas rageait… :**

 **« Allez-vous faire voir !**

 **-Dommage… Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet endroit… Et vous savez quoi ? Il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il croyait en vous ! Qu'il croyait que vous alliez le retrouver en vie ! Apparemment il avait raison…**

 **-Et vous, vous allez payer pour vos crimes !**

 **-Pour l'instant, je suis encore en vie ! Et la vie est tellement inattendue… »**

 **Les Inspecteurs s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle… :**

 **« Transmettez le bonjour à Amanda et dites-lui que je ne l'embêterais plus, c'est promis ! »**

 **Amanda entendait cette phrase… Elle ne sut pas quoi en penser… Devait-elle être soulagée ou au contraire avoir encore plus peur ? Terrence lui soufflait à l'oreille… :**

 **« C'est fini, Amanda…**

 **-C'est sûr ?**

 **-Oui… »**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **« Alors, il ne vous a pas dit ce que lui ou ses hommes m'ont fait ?**

 **-Non… Mais si vous voulez en…**

 **-Pas tout de suite, Docteur… Pas aujourd'hui… Ni demain… Je ne peux pas… »**

 **George se lève… :**

 **« Je peux m'en aller ?**

 **-Bien sûr !**

 **-Au revoir, Docteur Ogden et merci pour cet échange !**

 **-Au revoir, George… »**

 **Il sort du bureau et retrouve Emily qui l'attend… :**

 **« On rentre ?**

 **-On rentre… »**

 **Ils se prennent dans leurs bras et s'embrassent tendrement… En effet, George est chanceux de ne pas être seul, d'avoir des gens qui l'aiment et qu'il aime avec lui… Pendant ce temps, Henry et Ruby sont dans une chambre d'hôtel, allongés sur un lit… :**

 **« Alors demain à 15 heures c'est officiel ?**

 **-Oui ! Avec Edmond, nous signerons les papiers du divorce et je redeviendrais Ruby Ogden !**

 **-Je suis tellement heureux !**

 **-Moi aussi ! »**

 **Les deux amants s'embrassent et s'enlacent langoureusement… :**

 **« Je vous aime Ruby…**

 **-Je vous aime aussi Henry… »**

 **Quelqu'un toque à la porte… Henry se lève, va vers la porte puis reviens avec une bouteille… :**

 **« Je nous ai commandé du champagne !**

 **-Oh, Henry ! Vous êtes fou !**

 **-Oui… De vous ! »**

 **Ruby laisse échapper un petit rire… Ils continuent de s'embrasser… Ils se fichent bien des qu'en dira-t-on, ils sont ensemble et heureux c'est tout ce qui compte !**

 **FIN**


End file.
